Day Nine/Transcript
Session Start (Wackd:#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sat Apr 12 11:53:32 2014 -0400 11:53 Hi Wackd! 11:54 <@Wackd> Hi unnoun! 11:55 <@Wackd> Hi nom! 11:55 hi 12:03 where everyone 12:03 <@Wackd> Game doesn’t start until 3, dude. 12:10 Internet’s acting up for me today. Don’t be surprised if I disconnect again. 12:10 Possibly repeatedly. 12:10 <@Wackd> Understood. 12:10 <@Wackd> Hi Bocaj! 12:10 <@Wackd> Man, all we need now is Mukora and we’re set. 12:11 <@Wackd> Everyone just showed up three hours early for no readily apparent reason. 12:11 I thought this was the agreed time from now on. 12:11 I’m just here for the ambiance 12:11 What with TParadox’s new schedule. 12:11 <@Wackd> I thought it was just for last week but I am totally cool with me if we start at noon from now on. 12:11 <@Wackd> *IT IS totally cool with me 12:12 You should also be cool with you 12:12 Be your own biggest fan. Shout it from the mountaintops 12:12 <@Wackd> You’d be surprised how often I’m not! 12:13 Oh no 12:13 <@Wackd> Deedle leedle leet 12:13 <@Wackd> I shouldn’t be driving this car 12:13 <@Wackd> K, messaged Mukora on Tumblr and TVT. 12:15 : DDDD 12:15 I knew you couldn’t stay away from it. 12:15 Um… hi? XD 12:16 Welp 12:16 <@Wackd> Musik! What’re yooOOOOOooooOooOOOoooo doing here? 12:16 I dunno. I saw you guys talking about it in the thread and I figured I’d see how it was going. 12:17 <@Wackd> It’s going well! Though you might get a better idea of our progress by looking here: tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com 12:17 Cool. 12:19 When did you add an IRC embed to the page, Wack’d? 12:19 <@Wackd> Thursday. 12:20 Have you guys started yet? I lack knowledge of time ones to tell whether it’s 3 O’Clock wherever the main time one for this is. 12:21 I guess we could just wait. 12:21 <@Wackd> Everyone but me and Mukora assumed that noon was the new time. 12:21 <@Wackd> (I’m usually obscenely early anyway.) 12:21 <@Wackd> So yeah, we’re gonna wait for Mukora. Long as it takes. 12:22 Cool. 12:22 Heeeeeeeey… 12:22 ooooooo 12:22 Well, that didn’t take long. 12:24 <@Wackd> No it did not. 12:24 I kind of just woke up like… two minutes ago. Sorry. 12:25 <@Wackd> Dude, as far as you knew the game wasn’t supposed to start for two and a half hours. It’s fine. 12:28 <@Wackd> So, we start now! 12:28 Should we wake longer so everyone can be fully awake? 12:28 *wait 12:28 <@Wackd> I guess so. 12:34 Oh no! 12:34 <@Wackd> It’s okay, nom mentioned he’s gonna have connection issues today. 12:38 I sure do like the Gorillaz but if I met a real gorilla I think I would be afraid 12:38 <@Wackd> NOOOOOO 12:38 <@Wackd> COME BACK PEOPLE 12:38 <@Wackd> Also yes the Gorillaz are awesome. 12:38 Gorillas are scary, even when they tenderly cradle kittens 12:39 What if those are vicious attack kittens, taught only the languages of violence and sign? 12:39 <@Wackd> I don’t think kittens have the dexterity necessary to master sign language. 12:39 But they could learn to comprehend it, like how dogs can learn a few words if those words lead to snausages 12:40 <@Wackd> I suppose. 12:41 But yeah, the Gorillaz are neat. 12:41 Is neat? 12:41 <@Wackd> *shrug* 12:42 I once heard an early radio talk show guy decrying them as a fake band and I first turned the channel because who listens to early morning radio talk show guys? And also scoffed because all bands are fake to some extent but the music is real and good so who cares if it has a bit more presentation than others? 12:42 <@Wackd> How can a band be fake? 12:44 Because the actual musicians are never seen? I dunno. Sounds like a dumb criticism to me. 12:44 <@Wackd> Me too. 12:47 <@Wackd> K, messaged our missing members. nomuru2d’s getting food. unnoun and Musik remain unaccounted for. 12:50 And back. 12:50 Is Musik playing now? 12:50 Oh hi. 12:50 Not really. 12:51 <@Wackd> Seeing as he was nice enough to show up I felt it only right I try to get him back, regardless of whether or not he chooses to participate. 12:51 Had to make lunch. @_@ 12:52 <@Wackd> Understandable. 12:54 So did you guys start yet? 12:55 Nyet 12:55 <@Wackd> unnoun is still missing. 12:55 QUICK GRAB HER 12:56 So I closed my computer for a minute. What happened? 12:56 <@Wackd> Everyone came back. 12:56 STRANGER DANGER 12:56 <@Wackd> XD 12:56 I’m only mostly stranger 12:56 <@Wackd> I’m stranger than fiction. 12:57 There are some stranger no doubt. In fact the worst thing is that I look like everyone else within a certain definition of everyone else or maybe I’m a chameleonic lifeform 12:57 So you’re a semi-serious movie starring Wil Ferrel? 12:57 So I’ve got lunch on the way, and I think I’d prefer to do the thing at the actual time, assuming nobody has issues. 12:57 <@Wackd> But we’re all already here! 12:57 Also, could we get the day-nine transcript for what missed? 12:57 I probably won’t be when my lunch arrives. I have company. 12:58 <@Wackd> Oh. Okay then. 12:59 Oh. I was hoping Musik would join us. 13:00 <@Wackd> He’s just having connection issues. 13:00 <@Wackd> Though yeah, it would be nice if he joined the game. 13:01 Transcript of what I missed? 13:02 <@Wackd> Working on it. 13:02 http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/day-nine 13:03 <@Wackd> Yes, I know. That doesn’t actually help. 13:05 <@Wackd> There. Up. 13:06 <@Wackd> Okay, forgot some stuff. NOW it’s up. 13:14 *doopa doopa doo* 13:15 <@Wackd> HI! How ah ya? 13:15 Bored and stuffed. 13:19 And now I wish I had a drink. 13:19 <@Wackd> K… 13:20 … 13:20 It’s the champagne taste~ 13:20 Champagne taste~ 13:24 Wackd, please don’t roleplay and drive. 13:24 <@Wackd> I won’t, but I kinda question why you felt that advice was necessary. 13:24 http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/day-nine 13:25 Wackd: “I shouldn’t be driving this car” 13:25 <@Wackd> Ah. XD 13:26 … Aww, I missed Gorillaz talk? : < 13:26 <@Wackd> You did! 13:26 My name was inspired by them. 13:27 <@Wackd> Oh? 13:27 Specifically the members of the virtual band. 13:27 Noodle 13:27 Murdoc 13:27 Russel 13:27 2D 13:27 Oh ho 13:28 The secret origin of nomuru 13:29 I actually got to see one of the live shows during the Phase 3 era. 13:29 They’d stopped in Detroit. It was amazing. 13:30 <@Wackd> Neato. 13:33 The only musician person of note I’ve ever seen live was Jonathan Coulton 13:34 I’ve seen loads of things live. 13:35 Marilyn Manson, Kid Rock with Eminem, 50 Cent, and Missy Elliot, the Summer Sanitarium tour… 13:35 <@Wackd> I’ve seen Lynyrd Skynyrd, The Allman Brothers Band, Fuurther, Crosby Stills & Nash, Paul McCartney, and the Who. 13:35 I even saw Type O Negative. 13:36 And Saliva. 13:36 I really want to go to a big concert with lots of different performers and say “Just this once, everybody live!” 13:36 <@Wackd> Pfffft. 13:40 Hah 13:41 But yeah - in response to the earlier thing about “fake band”, that was just a layman’s interpretation of the word “virtual”. Gorillaz is often referred to as the world’s first virtual band. 13:41 In fact, for concert tours, they only started actually showing the real parts of the band during the Phase 2 touring circuit. 13:42 Phase 1 was all behind screens. 13:42 <@Wackd> Band is still being made by real people, though. They’re just real people who happen to hide behind animated alliaces. 13:42 Yep. 13:42 Their biography says different! 13:43 Overall, though, it makes me feel a bit sorry for how Phase 3 ended up. 13:43 ? 13:43 Budget difficulties and Hewlett and Albarn having a falling-out. 13:43 Ah, that sucks 13:43 <@Wackd> …dammit, now I want to find some of the insane things Berke Breathed has stuck in his “about the author” sections over the years. 13:43 That’s pretty much why we got a lackluster end to Phase 3 with DoYaThing. 13:44 But on the plus side, the two patched things up. 13:45 Didn’t DoYaThing have that cool video? 13:46 The one with the band living in a whole multi-story apartment, yes. 13:46 While Andre haunts them for some reason. 13:47 Every Andre needs a hobby 13:47 Also the Boogieman giving up on collecting their souls and just slumming it. 13:47 <@Wackd> Some start psychedelic Fat Albert rip-offs! 13:47 And Murdoc being hilariously lazy and bitter. 13:48 Par for the course with him 13:48 Who on earth would get annoyed walking DOWN stairs? It’s easier than going up them! 13:49 OH MY LAZY-RAILING-CHAIR BROKE IMMA BLAME FACE-ACHE AND WHACK ‘IM WITH A SHOE 13:52 The newspaper comic intrigued me 13:52 <@Wackd> There was a Gorillaz newspaper comic. 13:53 Yeah 13:53 In the music video. 13:53 And it only served to set up a contrast gag. 13:54 But yeah - you wanna know what was really oddly serene and discomforting at the same time? 13:54 <@Wackd> No. 13:54 I do want to know 13:55 Listening to the full live performance of Broken. 13:55 While Noodle plays the melodica on-screen. 13:56 It’s just weird… all the shit she goes through, and this happens after she finally meets up with a giant Russel again. 13:57 And all she does is just wait for her cue… like a member in an orchestra. 13:57 Only with a mask covering all but her mouth. 13:57 <@Wackd> Hi again, unnoun. 13:57 I just felt sad on two layers as a result. 13:58 For the song itself… but also how it pretty much related to Noodle right there. 13:58 What’d I miss? 13:58 <@Wackd> Gorillaz. 13:58 <@Wackd> Lots and lots of Gorillaz. 13:58 So many 13:59 oh god i forgot about the sweat collectors 13:59 http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/day-nine 14:00 … Oh god, why did you have to remind me of that, Bocaj? 14:00 Spread the horror, maybe it’ll thin 14:01 WHY were they collecting Andre’s sweat? 14:01 That made no sense at all. 14:01 Maybe there’s a demand for it 14:02 <@Wackd> There, updated for unnoun. 14:03 Hooray. XP 14:04 <@Wackd> So, is everyone sufficiently awake? Can we start? 14:09 I’m sure I can, at least. 14:10 I’d rather wait. Also, I just saw T an hour ago. 14:11 <@Wackd> What? Where? 14:11 TV Tropes. The Nunnery. 14:12 <@Wackd> Well, he said he can’t show up today. I’m willing to take his word on that. 14:12 Probably someplace where IRC is blocked. 14:12 That happened to me last time I went to anime club, and I circumvented that by using browser. 14:12 But he probably can’t because work. 14:13 Also I got the wrong thing for lunch and I’m waiting for that to be fixed. I am pregnant and petty. 14:13 <@Wackd> K. 14:19 Thinking about a setting where people have superpowers based on the first letter of their name. Wondering why 14:22 … Huh. 14:22 I did not know HOPR was delayed because of Saban. 14:23 Something something Power Rangers? 14:23 History of Power Rangers. 14:23 Linkara’s other show. 14:23 Ah 14:23 Wait, really? He got a cease and desist or something? 14:23 Because he’s a member of Saban’s Power Force, they told him that he’s required to use official sources for his clips from now on. 14:24 Unfortunately, that means he’s had to wait until Operation Overdrive gets a DVD release. 14:24 Alas 14:26 <@Wackd> So, what exactly are we waiting for? 14:27 *shrug* 14:27 For unnoun to get proper food? 14:27 <@Wackd> Oh right, unnoun is still getting lunch. 14:53 <@Wackd> ……….is unnoun still getting lunch? 14:54 I’m back. 14:54 <@Wackd> Awesome. So…are we gonna start 14:54 <@Wackd> ? 14:55 I’m game for game 14:56 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8NPJ6GMXM3E 14:57 <@Wackd> I’m taking that as a yes. 14:57 <@Wackd> Mukora? nomuru2d? 14:57 Ready. 14:57 Musik? 14:57 Reads 14:58 <@Wackd> I PMed him an hour ago. Seeing as he’s not playing I see no reason to wait up. 14:58 <@Wackd> Well then, let’s begin. 14:58 What are we doing? 14:59 Rap off 14:59 I think we were about to go off to explore the glowy caves? 14:59 <@Wackd> You have just paid for your cave and been left their by Dufeb with the promise someone will show up shortly with a map and the TARDIS. 15:00 <@Wackd> *left there 15:00 We wait. 15:01 <@Wackd> For how long? 15:02 Till we get our the TARDIS and a goddamned map. 15:04 <@Wackd> Alright. So, after an hour of that, two more members of this centaur race show up with the TARDIS atop a floating silver disc. “Alright,” asks one of them, “where do ya want this thing?” 15:05 “Can she fit somewhere in the cave?” 15:06 <@Wackd> “I dunno. Entryway’s a little narrow. We can give it a shot,” said the other one. Unfortunately, the entry does prove to be too narrow for it to fit through. 15:06 (Also, we waited for an hour? We didn’t even know where the glowing caves were because of the no map thing.) 15:07 “…You could probably turn her over.” 15:07 <@Wackd> (I rolled for it. Six sided die, multiply the result by ten. I rolled a six. You waited sixty minutes.) 15:08 <@Wackd> “Not gonna help. It’s taller than it is wide.” 15:08 (Hooray, dice actually play an important role!) 15:08 “I’m just amazed you were able to lift it.” 15:09 “She should be good right outside the entrance, right? Its not like anyone is going to break in that couldn’t do it even if she was parked inside. And she’s probably been left in worse than a little rain.” 15:09 <@Wackd> “We weren’t. Got it off the ground with this nifty little thing.” One of the centaurs gives the floating silver disc a quick smack. 15:09 (I meant carry her in like a sofa or a refrigerator.) 15:10 <@Wackd> (It’d still be the same width, though. Should’ve mentioned the vertical sides were hitting the edge of the cave entrance. If the TARDIS had merely been too tall, that would’ve worked.) 15:10 “Hm. Impressive.” 15:11 “I guess she’ll be fine out here. Now, are there any maps of the area we could borrow?” 15:12 <@Wackd> “Ah, right. Boss said you’d been needing one.” One of the deliveryfolks pulled a scroll from behind their ear and tossed it to Ellie. “Go nuts.” 15:12 “…Where are we right now?” 15:13 (Map time!) 15:13 “On the map, I mean.” 15:13 (I do love scrolls. The world needs more of them. Fie on all this ‘book’ thing) 15:13 <@Wackd> “This is cave A21Ξ, so that’d put you in the A range.” 15:14 “Thank you for your help.” 15:14 “Everybody remember where we parked.” 15:14 <@Wackd> “No problem. So, this…ship o’ yours, just put it anywhere, then?” 15:15 “Someplace out of the rain and off the path would probably be nice, And facing so we can reach the door.” 15:15 <@Wackd> “Only place out of the rain is in the caves, and we’ve established that ain’t gonna happen.” 15:16 <@Wackd> “Off the path we can do, though. We’ll just set it right up against the wall, then. Door facin’ out.” 15:18 <@Wackd> The disc moves to the left side of the cave, as close to the outer wall as it can get, and swivels around so the TARDIS door faces out. “That alright?” 15:18 “Looks good. Should do.” 15:20 <@Wackd> “Alright then. Down!” The disc slowly lowers to the ground, and then effortlessly slides out from underneath the TARDIS, leaving it to fall like a millimeter to adjust. “Alright. There’s a buzzer in the cave, you folks call if you have any trouble.” And with that the two left, their disc floating along behind. 15:22 “We should probably hook Hal up to recharge while we’re near the TARDIS.” 15:23 “Didn’t Hal just recharge when we got here?” 15:24 “…You’re right, but the rain seems to have shorted something. We could let the TARDIS do a diagnostic at least. Keep him safe.” 15:25 (Xim?) 15:25 (Xer?) 15:25 (Shker?) 15:25 (Schlee or schler.) 15:26 (Shit. Forget unnoun made that mistake. Ellie should not have.) 15:26 (“Keep xyr safe”) 15:27 (Ellie would not have made that mistake, and would not keep making these mistakes.) 15:27 (unnoun is very sorry.) 15:27 (I think Hal has been using “Em” and “ey,” and such, actually.) 15:27 (Because non-gender?) 15:27 <@Wackd> (Ey laughed. I called em. Eir eyes gleam. That is eirs. Ey likes eirself.) 15:28 <@Wackd> (So “Keep em safe.”) 15:28 (Good. Thank you.) 15:29 (Sorry.) 15:29 (I don’t think Ellie was carrying Hal’s projector thingy.) 15:30 <@Wackd> (Zinnia is.) 15:30 <@Wackd> (As seems to be the default in events such as these.) 15:32 (Why does Zinnia get to take all the cool things?) 15:32 <@Wackd> (*shrug*) 15:32 <@Wackd> (Um, Bocaj? You there?) 15:33 (I was occupied and now I am not. Zinnia gets to carry all the cool things because I am quick on the trigger when it comes to boggarting all the neat things) 15:34 (I look forward to the day when we all meet some of Zinnia’s species and it turns out they’re ALL kleptomaniacs.) 15:35 (Oh noes planet of hats) 15:35 (Magpie aliens.) 15:36 (She doesn’t have the tardis key. Yes) 15:36 (*Yet) 15:36 (It only works when the TARDIS wants it to anyway. I mean, we can all probably just open the doors with fingersnaps anyway, the way Clara did in Day.) 15:37 (Also the TARDIS makes spares.) 15:37 <@Wackd> (Planet of Hats is something I am working super-hard to avoid! Or at least am now that Cybermen are out of the way. Though I guuuuuuessssss we might eventually do a Dalek campaign. I don’t particularly want to, but y’never know.) 15:39 (I think it was neat in Time Of The Doctor how the Doctor used the key to summon the TARDIS to him. Wonder why he doesn’t do it more often though. But then that’s the same question as that whistle he had once.) 15:40 (Also, why just the Daleks? What about Sontarans?) 15:40 (Bohemian Sontarans who moved to canada to avoid being put in the army.) 15:40 (Not even space canada) 15:41 <@Wackd> (Oh, right. Okay, after we do a Sontaran campaign we’ll be done with Planet of Hats.) 15:41 (… Wait, aren’t Sontarans genetically made FOR war?) 15:41 (Or at least some form of combat?) 15:42 (I mean, Strax was altered to be a nurse but he still had that hilarious trigger finger instinct.) 15:43 <@Wackd> (I think Bocaj was joking.) 15:43 (What about an Auton campaign? Or a Judoon campaign? Or a Silence campaign? Or the Angels? Or a Time Lord campaign? Can you imagine Time Lords without hats? I can’t.) 15:43 <@Wackd> (Though actually a colony of pacifist Sontarans could make for an excellent campaign.) 15:44 (I am of course referring to the ridiculous hats the Time Lords have.) 15:44 (Only House Paradox has any taste in headwear.) 15:44 <@Wackd> (In order: Autons are just footsoldiers, I guess we can do a Nestene campaign; Judoon don’t interest me; Silence don’t interest me outside their plot thread; Angels seems like it’d be hard to pull off without structure and a visual component; and ha ha ha.) 15:46 (Also if we do the 51st century River and Jack come from, Humanity’s hat will be ‘dancing’ with everything. Also, that one alien from The God Complex where they were invaded by and scared of everything.) 15:47 <@Wackd> (Turns out “The God Complex” stole that from Star Trek TNG episode “Allegiance”.) 15:47 (I hope that people who are following the rp read the transcripts and enjoy our discrections) 15:47 “Um. Zinnia? You’ve just sort of been standing there. You alright?” 15:48 <@Wackd> (Goddammit. Got me doing it. -_-) 15:48 “Hm? Oh, sorry. Just looking at the scenery and thinking. Nice place, rain considered.” 15:49 (Buncha nerds sit around and flap their jaws about doctor who stuff power hour. Expect snark and random weirdery.) 15:49 “I think we should get Hal into the TARDIS, maybe hook him up so he can recharge, and the TARDIS can help with his diagnostics and repairs. Sound good?” 15:49 (Oh god I’m a nerd.) 15:50 (Also, this is usually a bit longer than an hour.) 15:50 “Oh, yeah, good idea! Maybe we’ll find some or something,” Zinnia adds jokingly. 15:50 (Well if we were doing a power hour it would be closer to an hour I suspect) 15:52 (…Zinnia should remember where Hal 15:52 (’s recharging thingy is, right?) 15:52 (Going to assume yes) 15:54 Zinnia cradles Hal’s projecter against her body with her arm, shielding it, and then ventures out through the rain to the TARDIS 15:56 “Might wanna open it for her.” 15:57 Ellie goes out into the rain, and opens the Doctor’s umbrella, hurrying to try to cover Zinnia, not wondering why Zinnia had forgotten about it. 15:57 Once inside, she shakes off some of the wet and hooks Hal up to a diagnostic doodad on the console, offering a belated ‘sorry’ for the water. 15:57 Ellie opens the TARDIS doors and pulls herself and Zinnia inside 15:58 Nevermind. 15:59 (Sorry!) 15:59 (Reverse order in recap!) 15:59 “I think…” Zinnia pops up to the wardrobe and comes back in a rain jacket. “Yes, bright yellow is definitely my color!” 16:00 “Do we have enough umbrellas, do you think?” 16:00 <@Wackd> “Subject has suffered chemical damage”, read the output monitor, “due to influx of chemical compounds H20 and…” here the monitor took a bit of time. “…lindos , as well as a massive influx of biochemical energy. Time needed for repairs…indeterminate. Beginning repairs.” 16:02 “Lindos?” 16:02 <@Wackd> The diagnostic began to beep and whirr, and slowly the water began to evaporate off the surface of the projector. 16:02 <@Wackd> “Clarify nature of inquiry. Repairs .01% complete.” 16:02 “What’s lindos?” 16:03 (I mean, google tells me it’s an archaeological site. But nothing about a chemical compound.) 16:04 <@Wackd> “Lindos is a hormone commonly found in Time Lords. Its purpose is to aid in the extreme cellular repair process known as ‘regeneration.’ Repairs .02% complete.” 16:04 <@Wackd> ( http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Lindos ) 16:05 “Huuuuuuuuh. There’s time lord juice in the rain?” Zinnia’s face wrinkles. “That’s… weird and kind of gross.” 16:06 “…I feel a little violated.” Ellie briefly wondered whether she had any lindos. 16:08 “…Could this be what’s making the caves grow?” 16:08 (Glow.) 16:08 (“glow?” 16:08 (“glow?”) 16:08 “Do time lords tend to glow when they regenerate?” 16:08 (“Like a goddamn sparkler”) 16:08 “Like a goddamn sparkler.” 16:09 <@Wackd> “Lindos does occasionally possess bioluminescent qualities. However, data on subject: ‘caves’ is insufficient. Repairs .04% complete.” 16:10 “Huh. You would think that during a period of recuperation that you’d not want to draw attention to yourself with biolumincescence. Anyway, its going to take Hal a while to be up and ready so lets xir to recover and go on ahead.” 16:11 (or ‘em’ I think, oops) 16:11 <@Wackd> (Em would be correct here.) 16:11 “You should have plenty of data on caves. I mean, there’s the cave of skulls, the caves of androzani, ice cave etc.” 16:12 <@Wackd> (unnoun has apparently forgotten she’s talking not to the TARDIS, but to Hal’s diagnostic computer, which has not been on board for any of those adventures.) 16:12 “It’s just, the locals of this world have been noticing that some of their rentable caves have been glowing a lot lately, and it’s been raining a lot. When normally it’s always sunny.” 16:12 (You’re right, unnoun did forget that. Belay all of it.) 16:13 “Right, let’s go.” 16:14 Zinnia followed Ellie out. “The rain might be connected to the religious folk if their doctor is our Doctor although I’d be damned if I could figure out why they’d put regeneration juice in the water supply or where they’d get enough.” 16:15 “…I still feel violated.” Ellie opened the umbrella, pulled out the scroll, and walked back to the cave entrance to where the others were. “From what I saw when I glanced at the map, the nearest glowing cave is to the west.” 16:16 “…Unless there’s some other reason they’ve been closing the residential caves besides the glowing.” 16:18 (Wait, how does Hal’s diagnostic computer know what lindos is?) 16:20 (The Doctor and Hal once had a biology poetry slam and the Doctor won by rhyming lindos with Davros. Hal called shenanigans so the Doctor pulled dictionary) 16:20 (…How is said diagnostic computer able to recognize the chemical composition?) 16:21 (Also, because the TARDIS is literally right next to the cave, I assume we don’t have very far to walk, so I said that last part to everyone.) 16:21 <@Wackd> (Hal’s diagnostic computer is programmed to recognize any known substance that could conceivably damage Hal in order to know how to fix it. So the real question is how did the Mobelian scientists that created Hal know what lindos is?) 16:21 (Hal called shenanigans on the dictionary entry since the dictionary had been edited by a “Joan Smith” so the Doctor pulled up the chemical composition) 16:21 ( 16:22 (Sorry, I like Bocaj’s version better.) 16:22 (“Do you want I should shoot myself and you can measure the sparkles?” “You win this round Doctor! -shakes fist-“) 16:22 <@Wackd> (…dammit, so do I.) 16:23 (Once again, I am better than anything sensible) 16:23 (“From what I saw when I glanced at the map, the nearest glowing cave is to the west. Unless there’s some other reason they’ve been closing the residential caves besides the glowing.” 16:24 (In case Zinnia, Janeth, or Brom have anything to respond to that.) 16:24 (Only Ellie and Zinnia went to the TARDIS. They haven’t come back yet.) 16:24 (They just came back.) 16:24 (The TARDIS is right next to the cave. It’s not very far to walk.) 16:25 (Maybe. I don’t know the times or spaces.) 16:25 (Anyway, that last part was said when we got back. Will be said. Will have been said.) 16:26 “Hal is going to take a while to repair emself, so Ellie and me decided we should get started on the cave thing. Also, there’s a weird time lord hormone in the rain maybe.” 16:28 “Time Lord? Would that be what the Doctor is?” 16:28 (Remember: the discussion between Janeth and Ellie never brought up the Time Lords in name.) 16:28 “The nearest glowing cave seems like it’s to the west.” 16:29 “Hormone? What does that mean? Am I going to get pregnant?” 16:29 “Maybe? I don’t know if much testing has been done on the effects on other species.” 16:30 (I am so tempted to make a loom joke right now.) 16:30 <@Wackd> (Suddenly, Zinnia finds herself crushed to death under a tumor the size of Tuscany.) 16:31 (Dead Romance and The Book Of The War have things about Time Lord regeneration chemicals being used on humans.) 16:31 (My only consolation is that she didn’t die alone. Surrounded by her friends and also crushing them to death) 16:31 (Zinnia has not read those books, shame on her) 16:31 (Regeneration infantry.) 16:32 (Regen-inf) 16:32 <@Wackd> (No comment in that department. That said, even if I read either of those things they wouldn’t be relevant. I have a very clear idea of how this plays out.) 16:33 “We should be fine, as long as we don’t suffer any fatal injuries.” 16:34 (I do in fact recommend Dead Romance.) 16:34 (Zinnia trips, breaks her neck, regenerates into a human appearance. Makeup department breathes a sigh of relief) 16:35 (Yeah, the Time Lords have a lot of chemicals to keep them pretty looking when they regenerate. The Regen-Inf troops don’t get that. They get different chemicals that make them grow armor and guns and stuff.) 16:35 (So the Dalek operators would be happy probably.) 16:35 (Whoa. Can Brom get that stuff?) 16:35 (Please don’t.) 16:36 (Read Dead Romance.) 16:36 “To the west!” 16:36 (I was kidding, don’t worry.) 16:36 “West!” Brom cried out as he headed to the east. 16:37 (*as xe headed east) 16:37 Ellie gently pulled xem with her in the right direction. 16:37 (I wasn’t. Read Dead Romance.) 16:42 Janeth follows behind. If he could roll his eyes, he would. 16:42 <@Wackd> And so our protagonists headed west, towards the L range. In front of each cave is a sign, each of which reads: “We are not liable for anything that happens to you beyond this point. However, please be cautious anyway.” 16:45 “That’s nice of them.” Ellie remarked, looking in each cave to see if there was any glowing, using her eyestalk to scan for regeneration energy or other electromagnetic emissions, including visible light, deep inside each cave, . 16:46 <@Wackd> (Crap. Lost Mukora.) 16:46 (Mukora?) 16:46 <@Wackd> (Probably had a connection issue, give it a minute.) 16:46 (No!? Why!?) 16:47 (Mukora? Mukora?! MUKORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!) 16:51 (So my computer bluescreened. That was fun.) 16:51 (Ouch.) 16:51 (And now we lost unnoun.) 16:51 (crap.) 16:52 That was weird. 16:52 <@Wackd> (Indeed.) 16:53 (What happened? I might need a transcript.) 16:53 (Computer froze then shut down.) 16:53 <@Wackd> 16:51 (So my computer bluescreened. That was fun.) 16:51 (Ouch.) 16:51 (And now we lost unnoun.) 16:51 (crap.) 16:52 *** unnoun has joined #tvtropesdoctorwho 16:54 (Wait. We both had our computers crash? Hah.) 16:54 (I don’t remember the things we just did.) 16:54 (And I can’t look at them because new session thingy.) 16:54 <@Wackd> 16:45 “That’s nice of them.” Ellie remarked, looking in each cave to see if there was any glowing, using her eyestalk to scan for regeneration energy or other electromagnetic emissions, including visible light, deep inside each cave, . 16:55 (Oh yeah. What did I miss? Is that all?) 16:55 (What’s with the comma?) 16:55 <@Wackd> (That’s all.) 16:55 <@Wackd> (You put that comma there.) 16:55 (Why did I do that?) 16:56 <@Wackd> (*shrug*) 16:56 <@Wackd> Each cave was indeed glowing. There’s minimal regeneration energy or Time Lord hormones in the cave—what little there is seems to just be run-off from the rain. There was one electromagnetic emission, deep into each cave, but it’s faint. 16:57 “See anything? None of my eyes’ settings are helping much.” 16:58 “There’s some sorta light in there. In all of them.” 16:59 “Must be the glowy Time Lord baby stuff.” Brom wagered, glancing around. 17:00 “It’s not just baby stuff it’s hormones.” If Ellie was a biologist she would go into a lecture about the endocrine system. She was not. 17:01 (Actually, no, Ellie wouldn’t even have said that. Forget it.) 17:01 (Sorry.) 17:03 Zinnia looked at the walls to see if some animal, vegetable, or mineral was causing the glow. 17:04 <@Wackd> Beyond the red and orange moss from earlier there didn’t seem to be any sort of plant life about. Animal was right out. As for mineral—well, plenty of that. This was a cave, after all. 17:10 “We should take some samples, I suppose. Anyone have a rock pick and a sterilized bag?” 17:10 “The light is deeper in the cave. Probably towards the back.” 17:19 (Oops, I’m being picked up for dinner) 17:19 “So… who wants to go in?” 17:19 (Meal break?) 17:19 “We shouldn’t wander off.” 17:19 <@Wackd> (Any idea how long you’ll be out?) 17:20 (About an hour) 17:21 <@Wackd> (K then. We’ll resume in an hour. In the meantime everyone get sustinance.) 17:21 (*goes off to anime club*) 17:23 <@Wackd> (And I mean that. I don’t want to hear when Bocaj gets back that NOW you’re getting dinner.) 17:24 (Sorry, I don’t think I can get dinner started yet.) 17:28 (I can’t eat dinner till around 9. But we’ll probably be done by then, anyway.) 17:28 (You might not want to hear it but you’re probably going to hear it.) 17:55 <@Wackd> Did I miss anything? 18:00 <@Wackd> I’ll take this silence as a resounding “no”. 18:03 I return 18:03 <@Wackd> Awesome. 18:04 I’m going to get dinner now 18:04 <@Wackd> Well I don’t know what I expected. 18:04 <@Wackd> And Mukora appears to have said further up he’s not eating until 9, which neat. 18:07 You missed something apparently. 18:07 (And back.) 18:07 <@Wackd> Awesome. unnoun is getting dinner. Or messing with me. Hopefully the latter. 18:08 I sent you a PM. Now I’m going to have dinner. Jerk. 18:08 <@Wackd> K. :( 18:08 <@Wackd> No, I got that! 18:09 <@Wackd> I said “I don’t know what I expected” because you said you’d be getting dinner when Bocaj got back! 18:13 I got back early because I misunderestimated how long it took to get a burrito 18:14 <@Wackd> You thought it’d take an hour to get a burrito? 18:15 Hey, it takes like 2 hours in New York. 18:15 <@Wackd> That seems like the sort of thing that sounds more true than it is. 18:16 Thankfully in the land of Placeilive, it takes much less time 18:16 <@Wackd> Placeulive sounds awesome. 18:18 Eh. Ehhhhhhh. 18:48 *tick-tock* 18:49 <@Wackd> What is the sound a clock makes? 18:52 BAROOOOOO 18:52 <@Wackd> CH ATTA ADONAI ELOHENU MELACH HAOLAM 18:52 <@Wackd> BORAY PAREE HAGAFEN 18:54 Hagafen you say? I see I see fascinating 18:55 We might be getting a visitor. 18:55 <@Wackd> Who’s we? 18:55 <@Wackd> Also why did I just say the prayer over wine? 18:56 Haven’t the foggiest 18:56 <@Wackd> Hi Whowho! 18:57 Hello. 18:57 Hello chaps. Long time since I’ve been on ye olde quakenet. Ahhh, those where the days. 18:57 <@Wackd> The dream of the 90s is alive in #tvtropesdoctorwho. 18:57 Whowho? Who? 18:58 <@Wackd> Antler dude from the thread! 18:58 Okay. And it seems unnoun is back. 18:58 Dat be me. 18:59 <@Wackd> So, um, are you going to be joining us, or are you just here to observe? 18:59 I am. 19:00 Observation. It’s pretty late in this time zone. I think. 19:00 <@Wackd> It’s only 7PM where we are. What time is it for you? 19:00 So we doing something? 19:00 <@Wackd> We indeed doing something. 19:01 What? 19:01 <@Wackd> Nevermind. Let’s just pick up where we left off. 19:02 So I hear MUDS are something that used to exist 19:02 <@Wackd> <@Wackd> Beyond the red and orange moss from earlier there didn’t seem to be any sort of plant life about. Animal was right out. As for mineral—well, plenty of that. This was a cave, after all. “We should take some samples, I suppose. Anyone have a rock pick and a sterilized bag?” “The light is deeper in the cave. Probably towards the back.” 19:02 Where did we leave off? 19:02 I think there was something after that? 19:02 <@Wackd> “So… who wants to go in?” “We shouldn’t wander off.” 19:03 (No, we shouldn’t.) 19:06 <@Wackd> (So what SHOULD you do?) 19:06 <@Wackd> (Figure that out and do it.) 19:06 “We can all go in together.” 19:08 “That sounds good…” 19:08 “I’m ready. Shall we?” 19:09 “…Brom, you go in first.” 19:09 Brom nodded and lead the way into the cave. 19:09 Ellie followed right after xem. 19:10 “Guess I’ll take rear,” Janeth said, doing so. 19:11 <@Wackd> The light would get more intense the deeper they went, through twisting caverns, though fortunately the route was undivided. The moss, a bit prominent by the enterance, only got fuller. They would begin to hear footsteps up ahead. 19:12 “You guys hear that?” he whispered. 19:13 Zinnia nods 19:13 Brom stopped. “Um… that definitely sounds like feet.” 19:14 <@Wackd> The words “sounds like feet” began to reverberate down the cave walls. The footsteps stopped. 19:14 Brom covered xyr mouth. “Whoops.” Xe whispered. 19:14 <@Wackd> And then, one set of footprints started again, and getting louder by the second. 19:15 “Just an echo, probably. Or an alternate universe.” 19:15 “…Nevermind.” 19:18 “Um…? Birdie? Robot man? Ellie?” Brom backed away from the direction of the footsteps. 19:19 “Who’s there?” 19:20 <@Wackd> The footprints continued to get louder, until suddenly a face peered around the next corner—a rust-colored, scaly face with a third eye, fins on its side, and somewhat puckered lips. The lips parted. It spoke. “Hello there. You wouldn’t happen to be resort employees, would you? That’d be unfortunate.” 19:21 “No, we’re not employees.” 19:21 “Kinda hard to be employees when you only just got here.” 19:21 Brom shook xyr head. 19:21 <@Wackd> It smiled. “Good, good! Now, eh, what would it take for you folks to head back up and have a nice vacation without poking around?” 19:22 (Funny how we were just talking about the old silurian designs. I call shenanigans. Shenanigans!) 19:22 “An explanation?” 19:23 “We heard something about glowing caves. And we’re not really on a vacation per se. We’re looking for a friend.” 19:23 <@Wackd> “Ah, well, can’t really give you an explanation, actually. I mean, we don’t know who you’d tell.” It turned to Ellie. “Well, unless that friend is a Silurian, I don’t think I can help you. We haven’t had much chance to hang around the surface.” 19:25 “Lemme guess: too bright?” 19:26 “…Sorry, is this the planet Earth? Is this sometime before the year 3184 C.E? Otherwise I don’t know why you’re underground.” 19:27 (“year 3020 C.E?” Sorry, unnoun’s mistake.) 19:28 (Ellie would totally have gotten the date right though!) 19:29 (Year. Whatever.) 19:29 <@Wackd> It laughed. At least, it seemed to laugh. “Is this Earth? Ah, that’s great.” A voice echoed from down below. “Ospen! What’s going on up there?” It turned around. “Nothing, chief! Buncha humanoids got lost. I’m taking care of it.” 19:30 “Don’t suppose you’d know what the deal is with this glow, would you? We found it a bit odd.” 19:30 <@Wackd> And then back to them. “Look, you guys got to go. You try and get any further and I may have to shoot you, and believe me, none of us want that.” 19:30 (You used TARDIS wiki as a source. Even though it’s bullshit. (http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Silurian) 19:31 (In the 30th century, the Earth Reptiles were part of the Earth Empire, considered full members of the government as an Earthborn species. (PROSE: So Vile a Sin) ) 19:31 “…Seriously, why are you guys still in caves? Um. No offense. But last I checked you only went into the caves because of that business with the moon.” 19:32 <@Wackd> (Hey, you’re the one who started talking about the date. I haven’t used TARDIS Wiki for anything but the hormone from earlier.) 19:32 (I remembered Cold Blood and the way it was meant to have a hopeful ending and stuff!) 19:33 <@Wackd> It shook it’s head. “Look, what part of ‘I can’t tell you guys anything’ are you not getting here? Now, seriously. See this gun?” It pulled its gun out and waved it around a bit. “I’m gonna have to fire this thing if you don’t get gone.” 19:33 “Well, that certainly is a gun.” 19:33 “And see THIS gun?” 19:33 He pulls his rifle from his back. 19:34 “I don’t wanna have to fire this thing.” 19:34 Zinnia moves to the back of the group. 19:34 “…What is with you and waving that thing around?” 19:35 “What would you do when unreasonably threatened with violence?” 19:35 “…But seriously, I don’t know if this is Earth or not. The people at the resort said it wasn’t, but for all I know they’re the ones who invaded and renamed it.” 19:35 <@Wackd> The Silurian’s eyes go wide. Its voice drops to a very, very low whisper. “Okay, I’ll spill, but if this gets back to Asben management I’m gonna be in a mess of trouble, so keep quiet. Alright?” 19:36 “I’m a soldier. I know the price of a secret. Go ahead.” 19:36 “Who the hell is Asben!” Ellie was getting a bit sick of not knowing what was going on. 19:36 <@Wackd> (Asben’s the name of the resort you’re at! It’s at the top of the map!) 19:37 (Nevermind.) 19:37 (I saw that the moment I hit enter.) 19:37 (unnoun is an incompetent fool, part infinity) 19:37 “So do you guys know anything about the glowy stuff?” 19:37 (Forget about that outburst. Please.) 19:38 “…I heard something about religious fanatics from the resort people.” 19:39 <@Wackd> “Yes, we do. We caused it. We’re planting a bioluminecent virus around the rocks to make them glow. The virus is harmless to Morninites, but they don’t know that. … 19:39 <@Wackd> We’re hoping their scientists recognize it as a virus, shut Asben down, and then in a few months we come up from the caves, pretend to have teleported down, offer to take the place off their hands. We get a new colony and all Morning loses is a resort. Everyone wins. … 19:40 <@Wackd> Of course, they’re not gonna see it like that. So, y’know, hush hush.” 19:40 “… And how do you know they wouldn’t be willing to compromise?” 19:40 “Okay. Sounds fine. Good luck. Always in favor of taking out a resort.” 19:40 “I can see the appeal of an already built colony complete with hot tubs and… seaweed wraps?” 19:41 (The Second Doctor would approve of these Silurians. http://www.philipsandifer.com/2011/05/scourge-of-this-galaxy-macra-terror.html) 19:42 <@Wackd> “We don’t. But we’re not really in a position to take the chance. Our ship’s life-support is in bad shape and the propulsion’s about a century out of date. Either we land here or we die.” 19:42 “…We also heard something about it raining a lot here. And, apparently, there’s weird hormones in the rain-water.” 19:42 “And, you know, the religious fanatics.” 19:43 <@Wackd> “Sorry, can’t help you there. All that was like that when we got here.” 19:43 (Also that is a terrible plan. Discovering whether a virus is pathenogenic isn’t that difficult.) 19:44 “I don’t understand. The horse people seem nice. Or one of them did. Why do you have to take their planet? Why not just buy this cave?” 19:44 “Well, why not just section off some of the caves for yourselves? Surely you wouldn’t need ALL of them, and I’m sure the resort people could make do with what they have left.” 19:45 (Also most viruses are very specific. Some only affect certain tissue types. Unless the natives or the majority of the costomers are ridiculously closely related to the rocks, they would never have to worry about transmission!) 19:45 (Also most viruses aren’t airborne!) 19:45 (Do people just lick cave walls?) 19:46 (Don’t judge.) 19:46 (…Okay, I actually lost some of my own scientific accuracy there.) 19:46 (It’s Doctor Who and science is dead.) 19:46 <@Wackd> “Oh, for cripes sake, we’re not taking the damn planet. I literally just said that. And as for you, we do in fact need all the caves. We’ve ran the numbers on this. Trus—” “OSPEN!” “Right, sorry! Just helping them find their way back!” “Well make quick work of it! We’re starting on the A range in a few minutes.” 19:47 “…Why does this resort make people live in caves, and why do your people want to live in the caves here? From what I recall you spent a while trying to get to live on the surface again.” 19:48 “…Nevermind. Let’s go guys.” 19:48 <@Wackd> “Look, it’s great that you’re concerned. But please, for the love of god, scram before someone less adverse to violence gets up here.” 19:48 “Ellie, I would try saving it. We’re gonna have to figure out something about this whole thing. We’re in the advantage of seeing both sides.” 19:48 Janeth put his rifle back and started walking back out. 19:49 “When we get back to our cave, we’ll figure something out.” 19:49 “Wait.” Ellie turned back to Ospen. “Do you guys need any help?” 19:50 “I get the feeling they wouldn’t welcome help.” 19:50 <@Wackd> “We’re good. Thanks for the offer, though. Now ser—” Suddenly, more footsteps. Getting louder. “For cripes sake get out of here!” 19:51 “Right.” Ellie and the others leave. 19:52 <@Wackd> Three Silurians with decidedly broader shoulders and thicker arms than their compatriot slowly become visible. “Who goes there?” 19:52 <@Wackd> (…or, at least, their shadows do, seeing as you guys are turned around.) 19:52 (…From the other end of the corridor? You said there weren’t any branching paths?) 19:52 <@Wackd> (No, from behind Ospen.) 19:52 (Can’t a corridor bend? XP) 19:52 (…You might want to take that back.) 19:52 (The way I do every time I make a mistake.) 19:53 (Which is basically every other post.) 19:53 <@Wackd> (And I did mention there were bends and stuff.) 19:53 (Also you might not want to give Ellie shadows to play with.) 19:53 (Eh light does what it does) 19:53 (So are you taking it back or not?) 19:54 <@Wackd> (…taking it back. Let’s get you guys out of here.) 19:55 So I guess Ellie and the others leave the way they came in or whatever. 19:55 Walking at a brisk pace, Janeth found the corridor getting darker as they neared the entrance. 19:55 “So that was useless. Still need to find out about all the rain.” 19:55 “Almost back out…” 19:55 (…Why would it be getting darker?) 19:56 (Less glowing.) 19:56 <@Wackd> (Because it got brighter as you got deeper.) 19:56 (…Wait, how would rocks get infected with a virus in the first place!) 19:56 (Sorry. Nevermind.) 19:57 <@Wackd> (I am getting the distinct feeling the word I was looking for was “bacteria.”) 19:57 (Yeah, that makes more sense.) 19:57 <@Wackd> (I will fix it in post.) 19:58 (More being a relative statement but whatever. It makes sense for what it is.) 19:59 “So I guess checking the rest of the caves is probably useless.” 20:00 “Guess we head back to the TARDIS and head to the colony.” 20:02 (Virus infecting rocks is pretty par for the Doctor Who science course) 20:03 (I am well aware.) 20:03 “Maybe I’m being distrustful after all those lying cybermen but maybe we should get a sample to make sure the rock germs really are benign.” 20:04 Brom tried looking for a relatively loose piece of rock to break off. 20:06 “I’m not sure we should get involved. The resort owners probably deserve it anyway. I mean, φ5000 for a cave? For one night? They probably exploit their workers like you wouldn’t believe.” 20:06 “If we do get involved, it should be to help get rid of Asben.” 20:07 (“Absen”. Sorry.) 20:07 “Proooobably shouldn’t overthrow a restort because of maybes?” 20:09 “…I don’t have enough money for another night here. I don’t think I’ve ever been to anywhere with φ as a currency before. I only had what I did for emergencies.” 20:10 “At least you had currency.” 20:11 “Be prepared, that’s my family’s motto.” And, if you aren’t prepared now, make sure you will have been prepared later. 20:11 Retroactively. 20:15 “…Guess we can try all the caves. Because why not. Maybe the rest of the guards will be peaceful and we can find out what’s going on. Or we’ll all get captured and the leader will monologue at us. Cave K is to our left.” 20:15 “We don’t have the time to check all of them. We have to use as much as we can to figure out how to solve this problem.” 20:15 <@Wackd> (Those are cave RANGES. Assuming you’re at the eastmost L cave you’ve got a bunch more of those.) 20:16 (Right. Ignore that specific bit then.) 20:16 “Well the rocks this far away aren’t glowy enough.” 20:17 “…We could take them all somewhere else in the TARDIS.” 20:18 (oh god i used one of the tenth doctor’s ideas i feel unclean) 20:18 (PURGE THE SIN) 20:20 “Going back and talking to those silurians again will probably get us shot though.” 20:21 (“Silurians”. It’s a name. Capitalized.) 20:21 “Do we have to talk to them to get a sample?” 20:21 (Should Human be capitalized? I don’t oft see it so) 20:22 “The glowiest rocks with the highest concentration would be in the back, closer to where they are.” 20:23 “Ah. Hm.” 20:23 “Also we don’t have a lab with us at the moment, and my eyestalk is not a microscope.” 20:24 Brom continued trying to pull stalagmites from the ground. 20:24 <@Wackd> One of them uprooted itself in his hand. 20:25 “Okay, I think we’re at the entrance now.” 20:25 “So, next cave then?” 20:25 <@Wackd> You are. 20:27 “I’ll go first into this one.” 20:28 Ellie walks into the next cave of the range. 20:28 Brom handed the rock to Zinnia, while following Ellie. 20:29 Zinnia shrugs and tucks the rocks under her arm and follows along 20:29 (Sample sizes for testing need to be relatively pure.) 20:30 (I don’t have much hope for this sample. Maybe we could take a core drilling) 20:30 (It’s probably useless, but Brom wanted to help.) 20:30 <@Wackd> The group wouldn’t make it far in before finding themselves face to face with Ospen, pointing a gun, and two of his larger, more muscular compatriots, also pointing guns. Ospen sighs, and signals the other two to lower their weapons. “You guys just cannot take a goddamn hint, can you? … 20:30 <@Wackd> You realize now we got to go see my boss, who has very generously decided we hold off on the whole ‘shooting’ thing. You might want to thank him.” 20:31 “…Wait, weren’t you just in the other cave?” 20:31 <@Wackd> “They all lead to one big pit further down. Now, c’mon.” 20:32 “Damn it, you guys…” 20:32 “Yessir.” Ellie mock-saluted. 20:32 He couldn’t help but facepalm* 20:32 “Can I leave my stalctite here and pick it up later?” 20:32 “Stalagmite.” 20:32 “Its actually kind of uncom- either way its not very ergonomic.” 20:32 “Sorry.” 20:33 <@Wackd> “You can do whatever with it,” he said, motioning them to follow him downard. He began to walk backwards, keeping an eye on them. 20:33 Zinnia leans the stalagmite against the cave wall and goes to follow Ospen 20:33 (Ospen? Perhaps a Silurian-derived clara maybe) 20:34 Janeth follows along, looking quite frustrated. 20:35 “You know, I would think letting us leave would be a worse idea than us checking out different caves. I mean, we might have headed to the management. We wouldn’t have, because the management were jerks to us earlier and we’re usually in favor of revolutions and overthrowing corporations in the general sense. But still.” 20:35 “Also, why do your people still live in caves?” 20:36 “…And our ship is bigger on the inside. Infinite even. It can go anywhere. We could take you all somewhere else.” 20:36 <@Wackd> They enter the pit, which is large and busy, with many Silurians gathered around workstations and chemicals and such. Someone greets them at the entrance. “Oh, hello. You must be the concerned citizens Ospen was telling us about. Please, come in. We’ve set aside a space for you.” She motioned to a rather large cage-looking structure. 20:36 “…Do you have something a little less humiliating?” 20:37 “That… doesn’t seem nice.” 20:37 “I get the feeling they couldn’t care less.” 20:37 “I feel like I should point out at this juncture that that is incredibly insensitive of you. There’s historical context at work here and I’m just so scandalized.” 20:37 <@Wackd> “We do not. Except, perhaps, for coffins, but I’d really prefer not to get into that territory at the moment. Now, shall we?” She began to walk over to it. 20:38 “We sure are making a habit of this kind of thing. At least there’s no potted plant sculpture.” 20:41 Not seeing any way to not get shot to death, Zinnia hesitantly steps toward the large cage-looking structure. 20:42 Ellie follows, not especially concerned. 20:42 Janeth follows, still annoyed and now rubbing his temples. 20:43 “Come along, Brom” 20:44 Brom followed 20:45 “I do appreciate that you haven’t shot us so far. Ospen mentioned we should thank you” 20:45 <@Wackd> “He did, did he? Not surprising. The man has the spine of an octogenarian Pec worm, no doubt he was looking to butter me up. … 20:45 <@Wackd> In any case, I need now is some ensurance that you don’t make this information public, and short of keeping you all cooped up down here—which would be a massive waste of resources—honestly I’m a bit short on ideas. … 20:46 <@Wackd> So if you have any suggestions, now’s the time.” 20:46 “I have to ask why it never occurred to talk with the resort beings.” 20:46 “If we were going to make the information public we probably wouldn’t have hung around spelunking instead of just going straight to the management.” 20:47 “Well, in the future on Earth they have this thing called a ‘Pinky Swear” Brom suggested. 20:47 “…We have a ship that’s dimensionally trancendental.” 20:49 <@Wackd> “We don’t talk with them because we have nothing to offer in exchange for their fairly lucrative resort. You didn’t hang around, we heard you coming to look for more samples. And you—” she could only shake her head at Brom. Ellie, however, she regarded with interest. “Are you…offering us a lift?” 20:49 “Sure.” 20:51 <@Wackd> “I’ll need to see evidence, of course. And discuss it with the others.” 20:52 “We could take someone back to the ship and show them” 20:52 “…Have you ever heard of ‘the Doctor’? ‘Time Lords’?” Ellie paused, and took a breath. “Faction Paradox?” 20:53 (Okay, to the resort people know the Doctor is long dead and the colonists have their own TARDISes, what the hell is going on? Why doesn’t everyone know this?) 20:53 <@Wackd> “The Doctor! He’s…er…around the turn of the twentieth century, yes? We’ve read about him in history books.” Her eyes narrowed. “He facilitated a genocide against our people. Allied with men who wiped us out and then was outraged when we later rejected negotiations.” She turned away from them. “Guards!” 20:54 “Also he helped with later negotiations.” 20:54 (So Vile A Sin was a Virgin New Adventure. From before Cold Blood.) 20:55 (Also Silurians helped in A Good Man Goes To War, where he rounded up people that owed him debts.) 20:55 <@Wackd> (This is pretty far in the future. Perception of history warps.) 20:56 <@Wackd> (Besides, that was a different branch of Silurians.) 20:56 (If there’s any Earth Empires the Silurians are probably part of them. Homo Reptilius and all.) 20:57 (So Vile A Sin wouldn’t have been. Said that Silurians were part of the Earth Empires in the 31st century.) 20:57 <@Wackd> (You’ll notice I haven’t said what year this is.) 20:57 (Same branch of Silurians as the Classic Series because the Nu Series Silurians didn’t exist yet.) 20:58 (Cold Blood’s thing was 1000 years after they’d wake up again. Based on two separate things at the same time it seemed more like it applied to all Silurians. If I was going to be all pedantic about it.) 20:58 (Jinkies, the glowing cave phantom was Old Man Silurian trying to trick the resort owners into selling for cheap!) 20:58 (…Yeah, this is getting really cliche.) 20:59 “Um, don’t worry about the Doctor! The Cybermen teleported her into a black hole. We’re just the people who inherited her ship.” 20:59 <@Wackd> (Dammit, she’s right. It is. Let’s backspace a bit.) 20:59 “Justice etc has been served by cruel gravitational forces. And teleportation” 21:00 <@Wackd> (I fucked up.) 21:00 “Doctor? Doctor who! We don’t really know her.” 21:00 <@Wackd> (Guys, guys, seriously. I’m gonna rewind a bit. This is in fact terribly cliche.) 21:00 (K) 21:00 (I know, I just wanted to make the joke.) 21:01 (How far back are we going?) 21:01 (Yeah, I mean, what with the being put in a cage and all.) 21:01 (Not being trusted.) 21:01 (Seems a lot like Saward-style plotting.) 21:01 <@Wackd> (…welp gonna go stab myself now.) 21:01 (This is me twisting the knife.) 21:02 <@Wackd> (I mean, the not being trusted I can’t help at this point. That’s been done. All I can do now is mitigate the damage.) 21:03 (*waits for the fix to happen*) 21:04 (How far back we going? Getting captured? Getting into the second cave? Meeting Ospen? Going into the first cave?” 21:04 (cave) 21:04 (I’m going to have to take 30m to translocate myself) 21:04 <@Wackd> (Just the Silurian’s last line.) 21:05 (The bit about wanting to see evidence?) 21:05 <@Wackd> (Just the bit where she gets miffed over the genocide.) 21:06 (Faction Paradox is relatively active among post-humanity.) 21:06 (Be back in a half hour yo) 21:06 <@Wackd> (K.) 21:06 (Same. Gonna head home. 21:06 ) 21:06 <@Wackd> (K.) 21:07 (I’m getting kinda tired.) 21:07 <@Wackd> (Figured as much. You guys can head out, I’ll let Bocaj know when we get back.) 21:07 <@Wackd> (*he gets) 21:07 <@Wackd> (Honestly I’m a bit tired as well.) 21:07 Nah. 21:08 <@Wackd> You sure? 21:08 (I can wait 30 minutes.) 21:08 <@Wackd> (K.) 21:09 …How is nomuru still logged on? 21:09 <@Wackd> I dunno. 21:11 There it goes. 21:11 <@Wackd> Mhm. 21:18 (So are we calling it?) 21:18 Homo Reptilius is such a bullshit classification though. 21:18 <@Wackd> I dunno. I mean, nom and Bocaj are coming back. 21:19 Anyway. “Posthumanity” just refers to anything from after the destruction of Earth to the end of the universe. Like, some ‘human’ or ‘posthuman’ cultures didn’t originate on Earth. 21:20 But when Terra Firma snuffed it they started getting all artsy and stuff. 21:20 <@Wackd> Half of me wants to call it a night because god this campaign is such a generic piece of shit what was I thinking maybe if we stop now I’ll wake up tomorrow morning not being so depressed over what a shitty author I am. 21:21 <@Wackd> And the other half of me desperately doesn’t want to have to wait a week to prove I can pull something at least vaguely interesting out of all this. 21:21 The Book Of The War explains it better. 21:22 …Sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. I didn’t mean it! I don’t want you to be upset. 21:23 Well, I am going to have to be getting food soon. And I may not be the best critic, but I haven’t thought this was all that generic. 21:23 I’m a terrible critic, ask anyone! 21:23 <@Wackd> But I should be upset! I was probably going to be anyway, looking back. I cooked up this stupid little filler thing that was really just setting shit up for the future. That’s not fair to you guys. 21:26 :( 21:26 We could still get nice character things out of it. And, I mean, we don’t need epic stuff or plot arcs really. Something mundane and domestic could be great. As above, so below. No, as below so above. The below is more important. 21:26 <@Wackd> I guess that’s true. 21:27 <@Wackd> Thanks. Means a lot. Really. 21:27 <@Wackd> Hey Bocaj. 21:29 Greetings 21:29 <@Wackd> Now we just wait for nom to get back. 21:30 Om nom nom 21:40 <@Wackd> Hi Laura! 21:40 :D 21:40 How are you all? 21:40 Other than eating dinner. 21:41 <@Wackd> Vaguely depressed by my own evident lack of writing prowess. But getting better. 21:42 You’re a great writer! 21:43 <@Wackd> Again, thanks. 21:43 Both Wackd Wackd Laura_ Laura_ 21:43 <@Wackd> o_O 21:43 what? 21:43 kdslj unnoun 21:44 …You okay? 21:45 <@Wackd> Laura? 21:48 Laura_? 21:49 (And I return. Miss anything?) 21:50 <@Wackd> (Me getting depressed over this campaign’s shitty writing, Laura appearing, typing gibberish and then….well, we don’t know.) 21:51 (Why are you getting depressed? Was that because of the situation being cliche?) 21:52 <@Wackd> (Kinda, yeah.) 21:55 <@Wackd> (I’m determined to fix it, though.) 21:55 <@Wackd> (Bit more concerned about Laura_ at the moment, though.) 21:55 * nomuru2d slaps Laura_ around a bit with a large fishbot 21:55 Laura_ Laura_ 21:58 * nomuru2d slaps Laura_ around a bit with a large fishbot 21:58 I’m fine. 21:58 <@Wackd> What happened? 21:59 Although I don’t get the pingy thing. 21:59 <@Wackd> Ah. 21:59 I discovered a new feature of the chatbox, then got bored and went back to Tumblr. 21:59 <@Wackd> Might’ve mentioned. I thought you’d had a stroke or something. 22:00 …This is tumblr. 22:00 http://tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/chat 22:01 So it’s ten o’clock right now. And my dinner’s ready. 22:01 <@Wackd> Guess we’re calling it a night, then. 22:02 You sure? 22:02 Locked in a cage is a pretty good cliffhanger 22:02 <@Wackd> No. Not at all. 22:02 <@Wackd> …strangely that response works for both of those posts. 22:03 I’m sorry. 22:03 Transcript? Summary? Story section? 22:03 Also sorry. 22:03 <@Wackd> Not your fault. 22:03 <@Wackd> Not any of your faults. 22:04 I was the one that mentioned going back into the cave. Also monologuing. 22:04 <@Wackd> Transcript should be up shortly. I dunno if I have the energy for the other two things. Or the patience. I’m just in kind of a crap mood at the moment, honestly. 22:04 Okay, mission control is off its meds. 22:05 I think everything up to our meeting with Obsen was fine. I liked Obsen as a character. 22:05 <@Wackd> …and I just pulled a piece of loose skin off my finger and pulled up some not-loose skin as well. I appear to be bleeding. Lovely. 22:06 …You might want to see a doctor about that. 22:06 <@Wackd> Yes, let’s erase everything after Obsen. 22:06 <@Wackd> Fine idea, that. 22:06 <@Wackd> Good work. 22:07 :( Wack’d, don’t get so down on yourself. I can’t be sure I speak for everyone else, but I for one love what you’ve been doing with this whole thing. Especially considering how crazy your players are. Yeah, it got a bit cliche this session, but so what? It’s still GOOD. 22:07 I was getting a bit weird by that point anyway what with dinner and stuff. 22:07 <@Wackd> Thank you. That means a lot. 22:08 Wait, we’re crazy? 22:08 Like, I can imagine unnoun being slightly crazy, but Bocaj and me? XD 22:08 You aren’t? 22:08 …Okay, ouch. 22:08 <@Wackd> I mean, I do this for you guys. If you’re enjoying yourselves then I’m happy. 22:08 It’s a joke, silly. : ) 22:09 Yes. 22:09 I am, at least. And Bocaj and unnoun are definitely crazy in the best possible ways they could be. You and TPara may be slightly sane, though, I’ll admit. 22:09 Dude, between this and the Toonami room, you do a good job in hosting gatherings. 22:10 Sanity is overrated. 22:10 And I have fun doing this. 22:10 Thanks, Wackd. 22:10 <@Wackd> No, thank you. 22:11 <@Wackd> *hugs* 22:11 *hugs* 22:11 I also have fun 22:12 I’d hug you also but I’m busy singing DefYIng GRAvity at the top of my voice. You might not want that in your ears. 22:12 <@Wackd> Wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. 22:12 <@Wackd> *hugs everyone* 22:12 nuuuu 22:13 Bocaj doesn’t like being hugged. 22:13 *beat* 22:13 *hugs everyone* 22:13 oy 22:14 *pats Bocaj on back* 22:14 …Okay, that was actually kinda shitty, even as a joke. Sorry. 22:14 Oh god my ribs 22:14 <@Wackd> Sorry, Bocaj. 22:15 No worries 22:15 Well. It’s late. 22:15 I don’t get all frazzled seeing hugs as a thing in print 22:15 <@Wackd> Yeah. 22:17 I have off this next week. 22:17 So. 22:17 <@Wackd> :) 22:18 …Actually, our first meeting with Obsen here would have been fine, we might have to pick up TParadox anyway, whenever we can all get together. 22:19 <@Wackd> Well, hopefully next Saturday will work. 22:19 I’m going to be more available than I usually am. 22:19 <@Wackd> Are you suggesting we do something during the week? 22:19 I dunno. Just a suggestion. 22:19 <@Wackd> Because I’ll be honest, that’d be great. 22:21 Just, let me know, so I don’t accidentally plan something else. 22:21 <@Wackd> We should maybe work that out now, so there’s less confusion later. 22:21 <@Wackd> Anyone else available during the week? 22:22 Right now I am. 22:22 Except Monday evening. 22:22 I work tuesday through saturday 22:23 <@Wackd> Well, yeah. I can’t do Monday or Tuesday. Passover stuff. 22:23 <@Wackd> Beyond that I should be free. 22:23 I have a thing on thursday actually. 22:23 And the monday and tuesday stuff. 22:24 <@Wackd> Maybe Wednesday? Can anyone do Wednesday? 22:25 Unless something happens in the job search, I can. 22:25 <@Wackd> Bocaj? Mukora? 22:25 T? 22:25 <@Wackd> T we can ask later, I suppose. 22:26 I work noon to nine and usually its busier than saturdays 22:26 <@Wackd> Hm. 22:27 <@Wackd> I did suggest we do a prequel thing on off-days a while back. Might be a good time to try that out? But then nom’s not included…hm… 22:28 I also have a thing this Friday. So Wednesday is my only completely free day. Other than saturday I mean. 22:30 *hugs everyone except Bocaj* 22:30 …Bit of a delay. 22:31 So. Wackd. Any thoughts? 22:31 <@Wackd> Well, Mukora hasn’t weighed in yet. 22:31 I mean, I won’t be as busy as I would be if I actually had, you know, work. 22:31 I can probably get up earlyish. 22:31 <@Wackd> Yeah, no. I have classes Wednesday but they end at 3PM so it’s convienient. 22:31 Okay. Sorry. 22:32 Weird how spring break comes at different times. 22:32 <@Wackd> It’s alright. Not your fault. 22:32 <@Wackd> Yeah. Weird. 22:32 Sorry. 22:33 <@Wackd> It’s okay! You don’t need to apologize! 22:35 Mukora? 22:36 …I’m tired. We can figure things out tomorrow or during the week I guess. And saturday usually always works. 22:36 <@Wackd> True enough. Night. 22:42 Did a thing happen while I was gone? 22:43 <@Wackd> We were talking about whether to have a session during the week. 22:43 <@Wackd> nom, unnoun and I are all free Saturday. 22:43 <@Wackd> WEDNESDAY. 22:43 <@Wackd> Dammit, of course there’s gonna be a session on Saturday. 22:44 Ah. Yeah, I’ll be travelling Wednesday. So, like Saturday I won’t be able to be here unless I figure out AndChat (which has not happened yet.) 22:44 <@Wackd> I’ll work on it. 22:45 Thanks. I’m no good with this complicated 80s technology. 22:45 <@Wackd> XD 22:45 <@Wackd> No problem. 22:46 <@Wackd> …dammit, it’s an Android thing. 22:46 <@Wackd> I do not have an Android. 22:47 <@Wackd> Maybe see if you can open this in your phone browser? tvtropesdoctorwho.tumblr.com/chat 22:47 <@Wackd> I dunno. I’ve actually got to run out for a bit. 22:48 Alright. I’ll get back to you later if I figure something out. 22:48 <@Wackd> K. 22:49 <@Wackd> Later. 22:53 Mmkay. Bye. 22:54 Welp, I’m out Session Close (#tvtropesdoctorwho): Sat Apr 12 23:15:11 2014 -0400